Tired Werewolf
by Kalarella
Summary: Josh comes home after his monthly change wanting to sleep, but Aidan has other ideas. Josh/Aidan slash.


Author's Note: I started this quite a while ago, when I got sick of everyone getting between Josh and Aidan, and just have not managed to finish it yet.

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own these characters, this is a work of fiction and all mistakes are mine.

Tired Werewolf

By Kalarella

Josh trudged up the steps and entered the house slowly, turning around to shut the front door, and leaned forward to press his forehead against the wall to gather his strength. He did not know why, but this change seemed to take more out of him than usual. Maybe it was that he worked a shift at the hospital right before, or maybe it was that he had not actually eaten for a good six hours before he changed. Whatever the reason, Josh did not think he had the energy to move to the couch, let alone upstairs. Finally, he realized that he was only getting more tired standing at the door, pushed away and turned around, only to nearly run into Aidan.

"Shit, Aidan, don't do that!" Josh said, clutching at his heart. Even after two years of living together, Josh still had not gotten used to how Aidan seemed to appear out of nowhere at times. Though admittedly this time Josh had been leaning against the door a good ten minutes, so Aidan did not really sneak up.

Aidan smirked at Josh, while leaning against the wall. "Sorry. I was just waiting to see if you fell asleep standing."

Josh blushed. "That was one time! I'm not going to do that this time…probably" he added, when he saw Aidan's doubtful look, and leaned back against the wall.

"Whatever you say. Are you okay? You look like death."

"Says the man without a heartbeat." Josh said closing his eyes.

Aidan grinned at that, and took a few steps forward, so that when Josh opened his eyes again, he was within touching distance."

Josh's heartbeat sped up as he took in how gorgeous his boyfriend looked. "Just tired, even more tired than usual. And it's totally not fair that I come back from howling at the moon and you look…and smell this good." Josh said, leaning in to smell him.

Aidan smirked again, and leaned forward so he had his arms on either side of Josh against the wall. "Hmm…well, that's not really a change, I always look good, but you look pretty good yourself." Aiden breathed against Josh's lips from just inches away.

Josh frowned. "I look like a schlep. My clothes are ripped, I am covered in dirt, and mmm-" But Josh never got to finish, because suddenly Aidan had covered Josh's lips with his own.

Immediately Josh forgot what he had been saying, because _hello Aidan was kissing him_, and if there was one thing Aidan was really good at it was kissing…and sex. Aidan pressed Josh completely against the wall, so that they were touching at every point from their lips to their thighs. Aidan had started out the kiss gently enough, with just a bare brushing of lips, but in the next second, when Josh gasped, Aidan took advantage and deepened the kiss, so that it became dirty, and reminded Josh of exactly what he wanted to do with Aidan, but did not have the energy for at the moment. Josh pressed himself even closer if that was possible, and brought his hands up to wind in Aidan's hair, to draw him even closer. By this point Josh could feel the evidence of just how into the kiss Aidan was becoming, and Josh was sure Aidan could feel his own rock hard erection pushing into his hip.

Suddenly Josh realized that if he did not break away to breathe soon, he was going to pass out. Reluctantly, Josh disengaged and panted as though he had just run a marathon. He expected that Aidan would suddenly remember how tired Josh was and take a step back and help him upstairs. Instead, while Josh leaned there panting for all he was worth, Aidan leaned down slightly and began to kiss and suck at Josh's neck, down to his collarbone, and back to behind his right ear, where he knew Josh was especially sensitive. Josh groaned and pushed Aidan's head forward even more. He felt Aidan's fangs scrape against his neck lightly, and moaned even louder. It had taken Josh awhile to get used to the fangs and be comfortable when they came out during sex, but now he loved it.

"Aidan…" Josh panted, while warring with himself if he had enough energy for Aidan to fuck him before he collapsed. "God…so good…wish I had enough energy for you to fuck me."

At this Aidan's head shot up, piercing Josh with his coal black eyes, before crushing his mouth down onto Josh's once again. For several long minutes Aidan kissed him deep and dirty and Josh forgot everything, including his own name and just how tired he was. By the time that Aidan broke away from his lips and allowed this memory to come back Josh was painfully hard, but swaying with exhaustion.

"Look at you; you're almost asleep on your feet."

"Ugh, I know, I'm just so tired. Give me eight hours, maybe ten…or twelve and we can pick this up."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to sleep with that?" Aidan asked with a smirk, looking down at the impressive hard on tenting Josh's jeans, as he stepped back and began to lead Josh up the stairs.

Josh laughed. "As painfully hard as I am right now, I think I'm so tired that it won't matter."

Aidan laughed as he led Josh into their bedroom.

Josh made a beeline straight for the bed without stopping to even take off his shoes or his muddy clothes. Aidan realized just how tired Josh must be for his OCD not to kick in and force him to take off his dirty clothes and wash himself before laying down, and smirked as a plan began to form in his head. He watched as Josh flopped face down on the bed, bounced once, and did not move. Aidan waited another minute so that Josh was on the edge of sleep before he acted.

"Josh."

"Mmpf?"

"You're not really going to sleep like that, are you?"

"Mmm."

"You know that you're not going to be comfortable like that."

"'M not." Josh's voice came through the comfortable slightly muffled.

Aidan grinned a predatory grin that would have let Josh know something was up if he had seen it. Luckily for Aidan, Josh was still face first into the comforter.

"Come on Josh, get up." Aidan said, pulling Josh upright and supporting most of his weight.

"Hey! I was comfortable-ish" Josh complained.

"Yes, but you would hate yourself in the morning, when you woke up in your smelly, dirty clothes. You need a shower." Aidan responded reasonably.

Josh nodded, but did not seem to be able to stand without help.

"Come on, I'll help you." Aidan said with a smile.

Aidan dragged Josh back out of their room, and into the bathroom. He peeled away Josh's shirt while Josh swayed on the toilet seat. Seeing that Josh would be no help, Aidan then knelt and pried the shoes off Josh's feet and managed to unbutton and drag the jeans off Josh. He then sat back in surprise.

"Josh, where are your boxers?"

Josh blushed violently. "I, uh, couldn't find them this morning."

Aidan chuckled darkly at the thought of Josh's underwear being lost in the woods for some animal or hiker to find.

"Come on let's get in the shower." Aidan said.

He quickly stripped his own clothes, turned on the water, and hauled them both into the shower. If the moan Josh let out was any indication, the water felt good on his abused muscles. Aidan propped Josh against the wall where he could be hit full force by the water while Aidan soaped up quickly.

Aidan stepped forward to rinse off and instantly became distracted by Josh. His eyes were half open, he still had some remnants of being in the woods all night on his face and body and his hair was plastered to his head. Aidan immediately thought of an overgrown puppy, and leaned forward to brush Josh's hair away, causing Josh to look up at him.

Before Josh could blink again, Aidan was in his space and they were kissing again. Aidan held Josh against the wall as he nipped and licked at his boyfriend's lips. Aidan began to suck on Josh's bottom lip until Josh gasped and opened his mouth. Next thing either of them knew Aidan was sucking Josh's tongue into his mouth and coercing him into a lazily lustful kiss, with just the barest scrape of his fangs.

Josh moaned and pressed forward slightly, before Aidan broke away. Josh blinked in confusion, when Aidan was suddenly pouring shampoo into his hands.

"Did I just hallucinate, or were you kissing me a second ago?" Josh asked, and then groaned loudly when Aidan began to massage the shampoo through his hair.

"You didn't hallucinate, Josh." Aidan laughed. "We need to get you cleaned up though."

Aidan pulled Josh forward suddenly, so that he was directly under the water and rinsed his hair. This also had the added bonus of pushing their groins together in a delightful way that made Josh realize he was aroused again, and this time he did not know if he would be able to sleep with his hard on.

Aidan began lathering up the washcloth and slowly cleaning every part of Josh's body. He started with Josh's face, and then chest, arms, stomach, skipped over his hardening cock and washed his legs and feet before returning to where Josh really wanted him. With every part of Josh he washed, Aidan added a kiss, a lick, or a nip. By the time Aidan had washed the rest of his body and returned to Josh's cock, they were both completely hard and Josh was panting.

"Aidan…" Josh groaned, looking down on Aidan on his knees cleaning Josh's cock, balls and ass.

Aidan looked up and saw how desperate Josh was and threw the washcloth away. He continued to stroke Josh, before leaning in and taking Josh into his mouth. They both groaned at the contact and soon became lost in the familiar feel of each other. Josh groaned and grabbed Aidan by the neck to pull him closer at the feel of his hot mouth and slick tongue touching him so expertly. Aidan knew exactly how to use his tongue to take Josh closer and closer to the edge in no time at all. With a slight scrape of his fangs, Aidan brought Josh a hairs breadth away from coming. Suddenly, Josh pushed Aidan away far enough so his climax was not immediate.

"Josh, what-what's wrong?" Aidan asked, standing up.

"God, _nothing's_ wrong, Aidan. I just don't want to come that way. I want-"He stopped and blew out a breath. "I want you to fuck me."

Aidan took a sharp breath in and then grinned. "I thought you were too tired?"

"I am-I was. But now I just really, really want you to fuck me. _Right now_." Josh said.

"Yeah, okay." Aidan said, kissing Josh quickly.

Aidan lathered up one hand with shampoo, while he turned Josh around so he was bracing himself against the wall and his hips were tilted back. Aidan traced the line of Josh's spine with his soapy hand until he reached Josh's ass and spread his cheeks. He began to circle one finger around his hole, while Josh moaned into his arm. When he could not stand it anymore, Josh pushed back and impaled himself of the vampire's finger and groaned again.

Aidan began to fuck Josh with his finger in earnest until he began to open up. Before long Aidan had added a second finger and was scissoring them to open Josh as quick as possible.

"Aidan, enough, I'm ready." Josh panted and reached around to still his fingers.

Aidan pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked up his cock, before pressing against Josh's entrance. Josh widened his stance to make room for Aidan. He reached back again and grabbed Aidan's thigh to pull him forward and impaled himself on Aidan's cock. They both groaned in unison and paused when Aidan bottomed out. Aidan dropped his head forward and placed a kiss between Josh's shoulder blades.

"I am not going to last long." Aidan said huskily, trying to stay still to let Josh adjust, but shifting his hips slightly anyway.

"Me neither." Josh breathed out on a groan, and pushed back.

Aidan nodded against Josh's back and stood up straight. He grabbed onto Josh's hips and began sliding out and back in, using every ounce of control he possessed not to just take Josh as roughly as he wanted. His every thought was on how perfect and hot and slick it was inside Josh. Without his conscious attention, Aidan began to move faster and to push in harder. He shifted slightly and was rewarded by a cry from Josh when he hit his prostate. They began moving faster and harder until both felt the telltale tightening and the feeling of being on fire that told them they were close to the edge. Josh began panting and moving in ways that told him he was _right there_. On the next push Aidan leaned forward and scraped his fangs against Josh's neck while he pressed directly on Josh's prostate.

Aidan was immediately rewarded by Josh's scream and the squeeze of his inner muscles on Aidan's cock as Josh came completely untouched against the wall. Aidan growled slightly and fucked into Josh even harder. A few more thrusts and Aidan was right there and climaxed in Josh right as Josh's orgasm was fading, causing Josh to feel another flash of white hot pleasure and have the aftershocks rip through him.

Finally, when they had both come down Aidan gently pulled out. He had to immediately use his vampire speed to shoot an arm out and stop Josh from toppling over. Hauling Josh with him, Aidan shut off the water and they stumbled out of the shower. Aidan quickly dried them both off, and as Josh seemed unable to move at all now, lifted him up into his arms bridal style.

"Come on my little wolf, it's time for bed." Aidan said softly as he walked them down the hall.

Josh shifted his head into Aidan's shoulder but made no other move that he heard him.

Aidan entered their room and went straight to the bed. He carefully used one hand to pull back the sheets and laid Josh in the bed. He then removed their towels and climbed in bed with Josh. Immediately Josh rolled towards Aidan and molded himself to his boyfriend. Josh rested his head against Aidan's shoulder and draped himself so that he had one leg thrown over Aidan and treated him as an extension of the bed. Aidan responded to this by dropping a kiss on Josh's hair and smoothing one of his hands up and down Josh's back languidly.

"Love you." Josh mumbled into Aidan's shoulder.

Aidan looked down in surprise that Josh was still awake.

"I love you too, Josh. It is time for all good little wolves to go to sleep."

Before Aidan had even finished speaking, Josh had already fallen asleep. Aidan snuggled in and grinned thinking how well his plan of seduction had worked out for both of them.


End file.
